


,_,

by quezq



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Tickling, its just my trash again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quezq/pseuds/quezq
Summary: your skeleton buddy comes over to watch something





	,_,

**Author's Note:**

> i just really want to tickle a skeleton okay,,,,

the skeleton at the doorway stands up tall - only in expression, as he's actually rather short, standing at about five feet. his eyelights dimly flicker, like a lightbulb thats starting to give up the ghost. he has told you before, nonchalantly, that he thinks it makes for great symbolism of how his soul tries to keep from falling down, as if a creator had picked this unique feature on purpose. it's not a belief in god; just a penchant for being dramatic.

he doesn't return your small smile in greeting, but waves with a quiet "ay" as he steps into your apartment.

it's cramped and the paint is ruined in many spots due to wall infiltrations, but it's yours. you've always desperately wanted to move out of your parents' house, and with rent prices at an all-time high, you consider having found this one at a cost you could bear to be a true blessing.

the skeleton doesn't pay any mind to that, or the dusty disorganization you've been living in - he is more interested in your couch, and plops himself down on it without a second thought. he is, after all, always tired.

you offer him a drink on the way to the kitchen; he accepts a glass of water. during the time it took to fetch that and an iced tea for yourself, he has managed to slide off the couch into a strange position, his arms and head resting on the floor while his bent legs dangle in the air, threatening to fold his arched spine onto itself. you stop for a moment to process the odd view.

"uh... what happened, uzi...?" you don't know if his name really is the one he gave you, but you're adamant about not calling your friend "useless", having decided to shorten it to this less demeaning nickname.

he twists his neck further to look up at you; it's beginning to look like an exorcism scene. there's an uncomfortably long silence until he finally responds.

"nothing... just... gravity?"

you know his "low energy" tone and attitude very well; this is definitely it.

"got you your water. please don't try to drink it like this, you're gonna get my floor wet with that gravity of yours."

"thanks. i'll... get it. in a bit..." you roll your eyes.

"and how long is a bit? you're known to stare at nowhere for upwards of three hours."

before answering, he stares at nowhere for upwards of about ten seconds.

"uhh. until... gravity stops being so strong?..." he makes a show of trying to push himself upwards, but promptly gives up, arms flopping back to the ground.

unimpressed but unwilling to press the matter, you place his glass on the table and move to the opposite seat to his, turning the TV on.

"what are we doing today? horror movie?" you ask, not really expecting an answer, hoping he'll snap out of it if you offer something interesting enough. he only hums.

"hey, we've never watched the sequel to that one. i've heard its really good. wanna watch it?"

long silence. deep breath. "yeah..."

you take a deep breath of your own. 

"i know you're not feeling your best right now, but... can you at least come lie down here instead? that's gotta be uncomfortable." as usual, you find yourself half annoyed, half empathetic, but try to put the empathetic side to work.

"...it's hard..." he practically sighs out.

"come on up. i'll help you."

"fine here..."

"uzi, please. let me help you up." you move to pull him up by the rib area, extending your arms towards him, figuring it must be the best choice of handle.

"no... no, nooo--" the increasingly distressed whining is interrupted by a gasp and his whole body stiffening when you place your hands on his ribs.

balance successfully upset, his lower half crumbles to the other side in a mess of bones.

"i'm sorry! did i hurt you?" you quickly withdraw, apologetic yet confused. maybe he is just more fragile than you thought... but you had barely touched him at all.

"...no..." you're used to his eyelights being dim, but right now they're almost completely snuffed out. his expression is weird, a little panicked. if skeletons could go pale, it looks like he would be white as a sheet.

as good as it was to have progressed the situation, the problem is still there: skeleton remains on the floor. you crouch down next to him.

"i'll be extra careful this time, okay? lets go slow..." you tentatively reach to his ribcage again, but he recoils, hands flying up to shield his body from you.

you stare at him puzzled, cocking an eyebrow. he averts your gaze.

then, after only an instant, he seems to have mustered enough energy to get up and onto the couch on his own. well, can't complain if it got the job done, right? you sit down next to him and set up the movie, opening up a bag of your favorite snacks.

* * *

uzi fidgets with the arms of the hoodie crumpled up in his lap, eyesockets glued to the screen. you can't tell if the movie is having an effect; as is traditional of him, not much emotion is shown. however, if you had to guess, you'd say it is.

having had enough of pretending not to care, you loop an arm around your pal, pulling him to your side. he's surprised at first, but then lies against your body, adjusting to make himself comfortable. you're leaning back a little, which allows his skull to drop and rest on your chest.

it is what you always look forward to, with these encounters: the pointless cuddles. all you want is to see your skellie relax and think everything will be okay for once while sharing this time. your fingers glide over his skull, gently petting it, and whatever was scary in the movie before doesn't seem that much so anymore.

soon you've moved to the side of his head, unconsciously exploring, feeling the foreign texture and curves of bone. distracted by the movie, you dont realize it's bringing any reaction forth until you hear a whimper. you look down at him, the best you can in this position.

you hum questioningly.

he doesn't give you an explanation, so you go right back to what you were doing, which causes another whimper and shuddering. you pause the movie.

"is everything okay?"

he only nods, burying his face in your chest a little. you hug him closer, comforting; your hand travels to the back of his neck, caressing lightly, fluttering. he scrunches up his shoulders, letting out a little noise you don't recognize and you pull away, slightly worried.

"is this bad? should i stop?"

he shakes his head no, so you keep doing it, watching for reactions and trying to underst- _oh_.

having caught on, you wrap your other arm around the skeleton's back, as your fingers dance gently across his cervical vertebrae and the opposite side of his skull. he's squirming a little in your grasp, but making no attempt to get away.

"god, youre so cute. this is beyond adorable. you know that?" you say, barely above a whisper. the light glow that was beginning to form on his cheekbones grows deeper.

you cease the touches for a moment, pulling the blanket that had been folded up at the edge of the couch, covering both of you with it.

"hey, i hope you weren't planning on getting away anytime soon~!"

with one arm outside of the blanket holding the small monster in place, your hand that's inside gets to work, prodding at his sensitive ribs. the squirming increases, and he lifts his head up from your chest to throw it back, allowing you to see the flustered, yet undoubtedly joyful expression as he lets out light giggles.

"oh my, i think somebodys enjoying this~" you say in a teasing voice.

embarrassed sounds are the only response. clutching the skeletons body against your own, you let yourself fall backwards, bringing him down with you to a more horizontal (and comfortable) position.

he gasps in surprise, but it's soon replaced by laughter when your fingertips resume exploration of his sensitive spots. he squeals and arches his spine once you get to it, pushing at your hands.

"nooo!" face glowing bright as can be, he tries to curl into himself while trying to push you away.

you stop and look at him, gently bringing his chin up.

"no? are you suuure?~" you drawl with a smirk.

he looks away.

you move close to his skull to speak, in a low, teasing voice. "because i think the little _ticklish _skeleton doesnt really want the_ tickles_ to stop yet, does he?"

saying the word is bad enough; saying it in that tone is straight up murder. any more and his soul might just decide to leave its vessel.

"now, i'm not one for doing anything without consent, am i?"

he lowers his head, dreading what he already knows is the next thing you'll say.

"so how about you ask for it?~ or... we can just stop..."

"......" you can practically see the gears turning in his head, working up the courage to say something.

"p-please... do it..." the poor thing is burning up. you almost take pity on him... almost.

"do what?"

"nooOoOO don't make me say thaaaat!" oh wow, thats a lot of words! getting better, it seems.

"say iiit~"

"nooooo!"

"saaaay it~"

"aaaAAAahhh!"

"come ooon~"

"please t--t--... I-I CAN'T DO TH-- AAAIEEEEEE!"

you successfully catch him by surprise, interrupting his protest with a burst of squeezes on his femurs. each time you pinch at the hip joints, applying gentle vibration, his entire body jerks and the cackling grows more frantic and desperate. you keep it up for a little while, backing off right as you detect the smallest hint of distress.

he lies still, slowly but surely getting over the giggle fit that doesn't want to cease.

"ya all right?" you inquire, rubbing circles on his back.

he fails an attempt to glare at you, but nods. you open your arms invitingly, and the skeleton climbs into your embrace. there are no more words for a long while, but both of you can feel the shared love and trust as you physically share body heat and gentle touch. it's all that matters, if only for now.

you press play on the remote once again, keeping your friend in an instinctually protective hold.

you're ready to take on any scare.


End file.
